


Flódni para tres

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Ziva y Malachi se encargan de supervisar el primer asesinato de una novata





	Flódni para tres

**Author's Note:**

> El fic se inspira en un diálogo sacado de la serie _Mossad 101_ , creo recordar que del capítulo 2x03, pero no estoy segura. El flódni es un dulce típico de los judíos húngaros que descubrí gracias a la guía que nos acompañó en la visita de la Gran Sinagoga de Budapest. Dicen que el Café Noé es de los mejores sitios de la ciudad para tomarlo y, como le ocurre a Ziva, no sé si será cierto o no, pero a mí me encantó.

La cámara los delató antes de que terminaran de estacionar la moto en el garaje. Sabía que colocándola en ese ángulo tendría una visión óptima por mucho que Malachi no estuviera muy convencido al principio. Su compañero apagó el motor, echó la pata de cabra al transporte y ayudó a Shahar, la segunda integrante de la actuación a ponerse en movimiento, de paquete parecía agarrotada. Ambos se despojaron del casco, Malachi sacó una bolsa de plástico del cofre de la parte trasera y emprendieron el camino hacia el portal vigilados también por Ziva y por Baumgartner, el supervisor que les habían asignado y que permanecía en Israel.

Comprobó que en las escaleras no había nadie y puso té a hacer. Malachi había pasado demasiado tiempo entre _Brits_ y le habían pegado la costumbre de celebrar el trabajo bien hecho con una infusión humeante. Oyó la cerradura, sacó tres tazas y saludó de viva voz al sentir que entraban y echaban el doble cerrojo con el que habían equipado la puerta desde que aquel era su piso franco. Se giró y observó sus caras centrándose en la de Shahar. La nueva era la gran esperanza blanca, una supuesta fuera de serie que les habían enviado para que comprobasen su efectividad.

La novata era la razón por la cual Ziva se había quedado en la retaguardia en lugar de convertirse en el brazo ejecutor de aquella etapa de la misión. Su paso por el servicio militar la avalaba como una apuesta en teoría sólida: hija de militares, había demostrado su valor en diversos destinos donde había tenido que defender a sus compañeros en situaciones hostiles. Todos sus superiores elogiaban su bravura, su temple y su puntería como francotiradora, por la cual había recibido varios galardones. Era lógico suponer que, tras el entrenamiento necesario, podría ser una buena asesina si el trabajo lo requería. Aquella debía ser su primera vez y, según el gesto satisfecho de Malachi, había resultado. Aun así, Ziva preguntó:

—¿Cómo ha ido?

—Misión cumplida. Y no solo eso. Adivina qué te traigo.

Le mostró la bolsa y Ziva no necesitó abrirla para saber qué contendría. Como una chiquilla excitable, aulló “¡Flódni!” y Malachi asintió. Tratándose de una misión en Budapest no podía ser otra cosa. Es más, estaba segura de que se lo habría traído del Café Noé, donde decían los expertos que servían el mejor de la ciudad. No sabía si sería así, pero sí que estaba en el podio de los mejores que había comido nunca. Tomó el paquete, le retiró el envoltorio de papel con dibujos _vintage_ y depositó la bandejita sobre la mesa. Malachi solo había traído una porción.

—¿Vosotros no queréis?

—Sabes que a mí no me hace mucha gracia.

—¿Y tú?

Shahar sacudió la cabeza con la vista gacha y murmuró una negación. Desde su llegada no había dejado de abrazarse a sí misma, incluso daba la impresión de estar temblando. Ziva buscó la mirada de Malachi, que aprovechó que estaba de espaldas a la chica para signarle “No va a funcionar. Ocúpate de ella”. Desde hacía años, todos en la empresa conocían la lengua de signos israelí, venía mejor que bien en momentos como aquel o cuando necesitaban comunicación privada silenciosa o a distancia. Dejó que Malachi se echara la cantidad de leche y miel exactas para que la bebida estuviera a su gusto, lo vio marchar y le tendió su taza a Shahar, que la observó como si tuviera una etiqueta que rezase “cianuro”.

—Entonces, ¿os lo habéis cargado? —la provocó por ver su reacción.

—¿Có… cómo…? ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Por qué usas esa expresión?

Shahar abrió un cajón y sacó su cajetilla de tabaco. Estaba tratando de dejarlo, les había contado mientras permanecían a la espera de instrucciones. Hasta la fecha había mantenido los pitillos a raya y, como no dejase de sacudirse, no lograría encendérselo. Después de un par de intentos fallidos con una ridícula cajita de fósforos, Ziva agarró un mechero de cocina y se lo acercó encendido. Antes de que el cigarrillo llegara a entrar en contacto con la llama, Shahar se echó atrás, lo guardó de nuevo en la cajetilla y pegó un empujón violento al cajón.

—No, déjalo, estás… —Hizo un gesto vago señalando el pedazo de flódni. Ziva tomó una cucharilla, se llevó el primer pedacito a la boca y lo paladeó con fruición. Esa cafetería pequeñaja nunca defraudaba. Hasta Shahar parecía interesada—. ¿Está bueno?

—Ya has visto lo feliz que me he puesto cuando me lo habéis traído.

—Sí, claro… ¡Qué tontería! Tiene pinta de… Está bueno, seguro.

Shahar resopló, suspiró, volvió a resoplar y se puso a dar vueltas por la reducida cocina. Quizá era Malachi quien debía encargarse de ella, Ziva no se veía ni con la paciencia ni con la mano izquierda suficientes para apaciguar a una novata en un momento de crisis y tener útero no significaba que compartiese nada con la nueva. Sea como fuera, se la habían endosado, conque debería intentar que no cavara un foso de tanto pasearse:

—¿Ha habido complicaciones? —Shahar sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Ha sido fácil, entonces?

—¡¿Fácil?! ¡Acabo de matar a una persona mirándola a los ojos, ¿cómo va a ser fácil?!

—Pero no era tu primera vez, ¿no? Ya habías…

—¡No es lo mismo! No es lo mismo, tú deberías saberlo. Tú también eres una buena francotiradora, me lo dijiste, ¿no?

—Y una buena asesina.

Shahar se detuvo en seco y la miró boquiabierta como si acabara de cometer el siguiente sacrilegio asumiendo la verdad en voz alta. Malachi tenía razón, no servía. Trabajando en un despacho o en misiones de pitiminí que no entrañasen ningún peligro quizá podría llegar a algo, no así cuando debiera hacer sangre literalmente. La nueva tenía demasiados remordimientos, ¿valía la pena desprenderla de ellos cuando habría más de uno al que no necesitarían pulir ni robarle los escrúpulos?

—¿Cómo eres capaz? Bueno, ahora… Pero la primera vez, ¿cómo pudiste?

—Porque este es mi mundo. Me he estado preparando toda la vida. ¿Qué es lo que peor has llevado? Para mí, lo más chocante fue el último momento, el segundo ese en que miras a tu objetivo a los ojos y ves que dejar de ser una persona para convertirse en un cadáver. Me costó digerirlo un poco.

—No… No he mirado. He preferido no… Y luego era todo tan normal. Joder, había pájaros trinando, fuera se oía el tráfico, la radio del vecino y… Era… era como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Así es el mundo —se encogió de hombros—, le quitas una pieza y se reorganiza, no falta nada.

—Pues no debería ser así, ¡no debería!

Al fin se sentaba. Ziva le palmeó un poco la espalda, ni la conocía ni le apetecía hacerlo. Que sus caminos hubieran confluido por casualidad no significaba que tuvieran que hacerse amigas. Un par de días más tarde, Shahar se volvería a Tel Aviv con una notita de “no apta” en su hasta entonces inmaculado expediente mientras que ella proseguiría en su búsqueda de miguitas de pan que la condujeran al responsable último de la muerte de Tali. Ya estaba tan cerca que algunas noches le costaba conciliar el sueño. Cuando lo tuviera delante, no habría remordimiento que valiese. Tampoco placer. Pero se habría vengado y el planeta sería un lugar un poquito más seguro, con eso bastaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La pregunta descolocó a Shahar, quien detuvo a medias su gesto de llevarse la taza a los labios—. ¿Por qué te metiste en esto?

—Porque quiero lo mejor para mi país. —Cómo se erguía, la pregunta le había herido el orgullo y ahora parecía dispuesta a darle lecciones a Ziva o a tirarla de los pelos. Que lo intentase—. ¿Por qué te metiste tú?

—No me metí en nada, nací ya dentro. Me da igual matar o no porque la mayor parte de gente a la que me cargo son malnacidos, gente que viene de un mundo de mierda como yo, pero es verdad que a veces la gente que viene de un mundo bueno también sufre.

—Joder, qué asco da todo. —Ziva hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Sí. A veces pienso que lo mejor es no existir. No sé por qué la gente le tiene tanto miedo.

De nuevo había soltado un sacrilegio en vista de la reacción de Shahar. Por supuesto, una chica como ella era creyente y practicante. Que una sucia homicida impenitente se permitiera hablar así de la vida eterna le parecía un insulto. Ziva le dejó soltar su diatriba pendiente de cualquier reacción anómala. A la primera tontería agarraría la taza. Shahar no la vería venir. Afortunadamente, la novata solo estaba crispada y necesitaba desahogarse. En cuanto vomitó su perorata sobre el más allá, se deshinchó como un suflé mal cocinado y hasta derramó unas lágrimas. Una vez se le pasó el berrinche, miró a Ziva, al plato de flódni y pidió probar el dulce, el cual cató como si fuera una juez en la final de Masterchef.

—Está muy rico. Me recuerda al de mi abuela.

—En mi familia no se hace.

—A mí me enseñaron, pero se me da fatal. La mermelada siempre me queda demasiado líquida.

Hablar de cocina parecía relajarla, por lo que Ziva se interesó por la preparación del plato aunque le trajese sin cuidado por el momento, pues era demasiado laborioso. Masa finísima y crujiente y cuatro capas: mermelada de ciruela, manzana, nuez y semilla de amapola. Tal vez se lo pensaría cuando tuviese tiempo, es decir, en ningún punto de su futuro cercano. Shahar incluso se molestó en anotarle la receta, había que reconocerle que desde el principio había demostrado su buena memoria. Ziva le dio las gracias. Se estaba guardando el papelito cuando escuchó los pasos de Malachi a su espalda. Antes de que volviera la cabeza, su compañero le puso la mano en el hombro, le robó la cucharilla y robó un trozo de flódni.

—¡Eh, desgraciado! —Ziva le pegó una manotazo—. ¡Si ni siquiera te gusta!

—Tampoco me disgusta y viene bien para la nostalgia. ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, pero como no me traigas otro pedazo mañana, comprobarás cuánto aguantas sin respirar gracias a estas manitas.


End file.
